


Hard-Hitting Journalism

by Hypatian



Category: Dress Up! Time Princess (Video Game)
Genre: Asking the hard questions, F/F, Honestly just kind of silly, Interview, No Spoilers, One Shot, Pure Smut, aw yissss, sexy silly?, two girls one dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypatian/pseuds/Hypatian
Relationships: Elizabeth Colvin/Charlotte Harris
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Hard-Hitting Journalism

“Wow...” Elizabeth said admiringly as they walked into the enormous and mostly empty airplane hangar. The word of praise bounced around the bare metal walls a few times. “Now, that’s an echo.”

“You can do better than that!” Charlotte laughed, pulling the large hangar door shut behind them. She cupped her hands over her mouth and shouted “WOW!!!!”

It wasn’t in Elizabeth’s nature to be loud and brash and that was probably the thing she admired most about Charlotte. The woman was, if nothing else, extremely bold.

“So, I’m guessing that’s your plane?” Elizabeth asked. There was only one plane in the hangar. Parked right smack dab in the center was Charlotte’s shiny red beauty of an aircraft.

“See, I knew you had brains as well as beauty,” Charlotte said with a wink. Elizabeth flushed pink at the compliment.

“Well, it did take me a few hours of research. Are we going to take it out today?” Elizabeth wasn’t sure if she actually wanted to go up in the plane; she’d never flown before, but there was a good chance you couldn’t interview a world famous pilot and NOT end up in the sky.

“Nah, not today,” Charlotte said and Elizabeth breathed a secret sigh of relief, “We’re here to go over the story of my amazing life, right? But there is something inside the cockpit I wanted to show you.”

Charlotte took off running towards the plane, taking great strides courtesy of her jodhpurs and riding boots. Elizabeth had never been much of a tomboy and loved a good pair of heels, but something about the instant freedom of movement Charlotte was afforded by her clothing was deeply appealing. She followed after the ace pilot, though her steps were slower, smaller, and more careful. It was the best she could manage in her smart blue dress and matching heels. She’d worn them to be cute; she hadn’t expected to need to run.

Charlotte easily reached the plane first and and leapt up the short ladder to the cockpit. The plane was only a single seater so the cockpit was very much a cock _pit_. She bent over the side of the plane, her upper half disappearing inside as she rooted around for something. Catching up, Elizabeth caught herself looking at Charlotte’s ass, stuck straight up in the air.

“Got it!” Charlotte announced, straightening back up and jumping down. She was holding a large basket.

“What is it?”

“Interview supplies!” Charlotte set the basket down and opened it up. Inside was a large folded flannel blanket which Charlotte quickly spread on the concrete floor and gestured for Elizabeth to sit. Elizabeth slipped off her heels and sat.

Next, Charlotte pulled out a bottle of champagne and two glasses.

“I hope it’s not too early in the day for a glass of bubbly,” she said brightly and popped the cork without waiting for an answer. Elizabeth smiled and accepted the glass that was handed to her.

“I don’t think so, though it has been a while since breakfast. My stomach might be a little empty for champagne.”

“Not a problem,” Charlotte took out a tin of cookies from the basket, popped it open and offered it to her. “Honestly, Liz, I’m not trying to get you _plastered_. I mean, how would you record my life story?” Elizabeth took a cookie and nibbled at it.

“Perfect! Alright,” Charlotte laid down on her side next to Elizabeth, propping her head up on one hand, and using the other hand to gesture with the bubbling champagne glass. “Where shall I begin? I was born on a little horse farm in Connecticut-”

Elizabeth listened politely but something caught her eye. There was still another item in the basket.

“Charlotte?” Elizabeth asked, peering inside. “What’s that?”

“Hm?” Charlotte glanced nonchalantly over. “Oh, that’s my cock. Anyway, I was born-”

Elizabeth, who had been sipping her champagne, choked and started coughing. Charlotte looked at her.

“Alright?”

“I’m sorry... your- your cock?”

“Never seen a cock before?” Charlotte teased.

“I have, _actually_ ,” Elizabeth replied with a frown. “It’s just that usually they come with a man attached.”

“Usually,” Charlotte conceded, “but not always. Anywho, I was born-”

“But,” she interrupted, “why is it in the basket?”

“Because, Elizabeth, I was in the Girl Scouts.”

“That’s not an answer.”

“ _And_ they taught me a very valuable lesson: _always_ be prepared. You never know when you might need a cock.”

Elizabeth expected her to go on but Charlotte seemed to think that was all the explanation necessary. Charlotte merrily sipped away at her champagne but Elizabeth was still frowning.

“So. I was born on-”

“But, Charlotte, what-”

“Yes?”

“What do you... what do you _do_ with it?”

“Elizabeth,” Charlotte set down her glass. She was (poorly) suppressing a grin. “Are you _really_ asking me what you do with a cock?”

Elizabeth stared at her unamused. “I know what you do with _a_ cock. I am asking what _you_ do with-” she dove a hand into the basket and pulled out a brown leather dildo with a number of long strips of leather dangling off it, “- _THIS_ cock.”

Charlotte couldn’t help but giggle.

“I mean, what are these _ribbons_ for?” Elizabeth asked, gingerly holding one up for inspection.

“They’re not ribbons,” Charlotte leaned over and plucked the dildo out of her hand. “They’re straps and they’re for me. I wear them. Like that.” She held the member over her pelvis. “See?”

Elizabeth’s eyes had gone wide. She had never been one to exclusively walk the _straight and narrow_ but this was an entirely new concept. She stared openly. Charlotte, who was watching her closely, didn’t move the dildo away.

“How... where does it strap around?” Elizabeth asked quizzically, her head cocked to the side, squinting slightly.

“Well,” Charlotte jumped up to her knees and expertly wrapped the straps around her thighs and waist, posing triumphantly with her hands on her hips when she finished. The impressive and artificial member struck out in front of her, straight at Elizabeth.

“What does it... feel like?” Elizabeth asked, unable to look away.

“Well,” Charlotte answered, “I could tell you... or...”

Elizabeth looked up at her for a moment. The grin on Charlotte’s face was a dare. She didn’t think she’d do it. Indignant, Elizabeth delicately removed the white gloves from her hands and then leaned forward for a closer look.

The dildo was a beautiful light chestnut brown leather and was about 8 inches long. It was remarkably realistic, molded with veins and a head like a circumsized penis. She was on her hands and knees in front of Charlotte now. Tentatively she reached out a hand, touching first just the head with one finger, almost as if she half thought it would bite her. What she actually found was the softest, smoothest leather she’d ever felt. Enthralled, she ran the rest of her hand down the shaft. It was just slightly too large around for her hands to enclose completely.

“It’s so smooth...” Elizabeth gasped. She had the sudden urge to see what it tasted like. Looking for approval, she glanced up. Charlotte was watching her, biting her lower lip, incredibly turned on by the sight of the beautiful woman on her knees before her.

Emboldened by the lustful look on Charlotte’s face, she leaned forward and ran her tongue lightly over the dildo’s head. The taste wasn’t unpleasant, a fairly light taste of leather but... it wasn’t enough. She wrapped her mouth around the cock. The feeling was remarkably realistic. It absorbed heat quickly from her mouth and hand and, honestly, if she had been blindfolded she wasn’t sure she could tell the difference. Indulging the thought, she pumped her hand down the shaft a few times and sucked the head. The sight must have been something because she heard Charlotte’s sharp intake of breath. She smiled to herself and took the cock out of her mouth.

“Impressive,” Elizabeth said approvingly and looked up at Charlotte.

“It can do more, you know,” Charlotte suggested.

“Oh?”

“Mmm, stay where you are,” Charlotte moved around to kneel behind Elizabeth, and pulled up the skirt of her pretty blue dress over her hips and pushed it around her waist. A delicate pair of pink silk knickers was waiting there for her. Charlotte ran her hands over them, feeling the soft silkiness before carefully pulling them down and revealing the bareness beneath. Elizabeth’s ass was perfectly round and smooth. Below was a cloud of delicate brown curls. She ran two fingers through the curls, feeling the soft folds of skin there as well as a considerable amount of wet. Charlotte smiled, enjoying the physical proof that she wasn’t the only one enjoying herself.

She slipped the two fingers inside, eliciting a sigh from Elizabeth. Inside she was even softer than the pair of panties which were presently down around her knees. She drew the fingers out and painted their wetness onto the dildo, preparing to plant it. She inched forward slightly, and, using her hand to guide the cock, ran it along the wet crevice.

“Well?” Elizabeth asked with teasing impatience.

“Well,” Charlotte answered and thrust herself inside. She was immediately rewarded with a delighted gasp from Elizabeth. She began to move, slowly pulling the cock almost entirely out before pushing it back inside. She was slow at first but soon built up to a steady rhythm of shallower movements that had Elizabeth gasping with every thrust.

“Fuck,” Elizabeth breathed, leaning back into Charlotte’s movements, “fuck, that’s... _fuck_!”

“Aren’t you a writer?” Charlotte chided, her hands firmly on Elizabeth’s hips, pulling her in with every thrust. “Shouldn’t you be able to come up with with something better than ‘fuck’?”

“Shouldn’t you be able to fuck me harder?” Elizabeth shot back, looking at Charlotte over her shoulder.

“Whatever the lady wants,” Charlotte thrust forward hard and Elizabeth cried out in pleasure. Her gasps and moans were coming faster now. She was getting close.

Charlotte let go of her hips and grabbed a handful of her bobbed hair and pulled Elizabeth upright onto her knees. Maintaining the rhythm with her hips, she reached around to grab her breasts. Elizabeth fumbled to tear open the front of the dress, allowing Charlotte access to the soft mounds and hard nipples underneath. Charlotte’s other hand reached down between Elizabeth’s legs and began to rub her clit. Elizabeth’s moan echoed through the hangar.

“Fuck! Oh, Charlotte,” she cried out, “ _I’m coming, I’m-!_ ” Elizabeth’s back arched as the wave of ecstasy swept through her. Charlotte held the shuddering body against her as Elizabeth’s breaths slowly turned from orgasmic gaps into longer, more regular inhales and exhales, lightly kissing her neck as she waited. To be perfectly honest, Charlotte didn’t particularly want to let go and she had yet to pull the dildo out.

“So,” Elizabeth said finally, still a little breathy, “you were saying?”

“Hmm?” Charlotte asked, nibbling lightly on Elizabeth’s ear.

“You were born in Connecticut?”


End file.
